House Payne
House Payne is a noble house from the Westerlands. it is one of the principal houses sworn to House Lannister. Their sigil is gold coins in the checks of a checkered purple and white field. History Supposedly there is a story behind the gold coins on the Payne banner, but the events of the story are currently unknown. Ser Ilyn Payne was commander of the guards for Lord Tywin Lannister when he served as Hand of the King to Aerys II Targaryen. Ilyn had his tongue torn out with hot pincers for making a comment about who truly ruled the realm. Ilyn was named as the King's Justice by Robert Baratheon after Robert's Rebellion, as a deference to Tywin. Books A Game of Thrones Ser Ilyn Payne rides north with Ser Barristan Selmy and Renly Baratheon to meet Robert on his way back south from Winterfell, after naming Eddard Stark as the new Hand of the King. At Castle Darry, Cersei Lannister asks Ilyn to kill Lady, Sansa Stark's direwolf, but Lord Eddard decides to do the deed himself, as he sees Ilyn as a butcher. When Eddard needs a commander for the mission to bring justice to Ser Gregor Clegane, Ilyn is one of the names mentioned. Instead, he decides to send Lord Beric Dondarrion. Podrick Payne is from a lesser branch of House Payne. He initially squires for Ser Cedric Payne, but he dies during the War of the Five Kings. He then squires for Ser Lorimer, but he is hanged for stealing a ham. He is then made squire for Tyrion Lannister prior to the Battle of the Green Fork. Ilyn Payne executes Lord Eddard Stark with his own greatsword, Ice, on the steps of the Great Sept of Baelor, after being ordered to by King Joffrey I Baratheon. A Clash of Kings During the Battle of the Blackwater, Cersei has Ilyn stationed nearby to her, so he can behead her if they lose, so that she does not fall into the hands of Stannis Baratheon. Podrick accompanies Tyrion in his sorties outside the walls of King's Landing. During the last of these, he saves Tyrion from Ser Mandon Moore of the Kingsguard. A Storm of Swords Podrick is amongst the group of nobility gathered by Tyrion Lannister to welcome the Dornish party headed by Prince Oberyn Martell. Ser Ilyn relinguishes Ice over to Tywin Lannister, and, in return, is given a new blade. A Feast for Crows Ilyn accompanies Ser Jaime Lannister on his mission to end the Second Siege of Riverrun. On the way they practice at swordfighting. Podrick follows Brienne of Tarth on her travels, and eventually joins her as a companion. He is present for her encounters with the Brave Companions at the Whispers and the Inn at the Crossroads.When they are captured by the Brotherhood without Banners, Lady Stoneheart judges them guilty of associating with Lannisters, and sentences them to hang. Members of House Payne during the Books With unknown familial relationships to the main branch: * Ser Ilyn Payne, the King's Justice. * Ser Cedric Payne, a knight. * Podrick Payne, squire to Tyrion Lannister and Brienne of Tarth. Category:Noble Houses Category:Houses from the Westerlands Category:Families and Groups Category:House Payne